


DNF Oneshots For The Lonely POG

by merivoyance



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bridge Jumping, Comfort, DNF, Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Thunderstorms, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, green out/bad trip, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merivoyance/pseuds/merivoyance
Summary: a random assortment of dnf oneshots because they're cute :))Leave some suggestions in the comments if you have an idea you'd like to see <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. The Upside-Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I thought it would be funny if I wrote a dnf oneshot based off my own green out/bad trip experience :)) also remember BE CAREFUL if using any substance and make sure you are around people who will look out for you. I'm making this more fluffy, ofc because it's dnf, but from what I remember and what i've been told its pretty accurate :))
> 
> cw// drug use, derealization (not extreme)

The summer heat of mid-July beat down on the outside world. Dream, George, and Sapnap took shelter in Sapnap's air conditioned basement. Stranger Things 3 had recently been released and the boys decided to watch it. They had nothing else to do for the rest of the night. A few episodes in, Sapnap took out his dab pen and fussed with the settings. Once at his preferred strength, he took a few hits and blew the smoke out to the side.

"Really, Sapnap?" George groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why not? Stranger Things would be so much crazier high." Sapnap retaliated.

"Wait can I get a hit," Dream spoke up from the couch, "I wanna watch this faded too."

"Dream, do you even smoke?" Sapnap turned to him.

"Used to a lot but I haven't in a few months." By a lot, he somewhat meant it; multiple hits off bowls, ripping a dab pen like it was a juul, getting crossed, stuff like that with his friends on the weekends.

"Oh ok, let me preheat it and then just take one rip to start. Hold it in for a little bit then blow out. If you don't feel anything after a while take another."

"I got it, don't worry." Dream said, confident in his tolerance.

After a few seconds, the dab pen was heated and Sapnap passed it to Dream. He put the mouth piece to his lips, held the button down, and deeply inhaled. He moved the pen away and continued inhaling until he couldn't anymore. The smoke swirled around him as he blew it out.

"See, didn't even cough." He coughed. They laughed at him.

Dream didn't feel anything for the rest of that episode. He almost considered taking another hit, until finally, his eyelids became heavy and everything was way funnier than it should have been. He found his mind wander to the most random of places; a pet shop? He didn't know. Sapnap was sitting at the opposite end of the couch. He could tell that Dream was feeling it by the giddy smile he gave him when their eyes met. Sapnap quickly took out his phone to take a video. The flash burned Dream's eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh at Sapnap's stupid excitement. George looked on, annoyance very present in his face. Dream fought away Sapnap's phone as he pushed it closer to his face.

"You are so cooked, man." Sapnap remarked, finally putting down the phone.

Dream's view of the TV grew smaller as his eyelids grew heavy. He didn't remember when, but he fell asleep for who knows how long. He woke again to a new episode and had no idea what was going on. The room around him felt hazy, that's when he realized something was wrong. He tried to voice his concern, but nothing would come out. Both George and Sapnap were focused on the show. He resorted to aimlessly swinging his arm to find his phone perched atop to couch. He struggled to open it and found George's number in his recent text messages. His fingers floated as he carefully typed:

_I don't feel good ___

____

__He was able to send the message but George never checked his phone. It was off, charging on the counter on the other side of the room._ _

____

__A few minutes went by before George looked over to Dream, met with a ghost white face._ _

____

__"Dream, are you okay?" George asked with audible worry._ _

____

__All Dream could do was weakly shake his head; No. The room was now dark in Dream's eyes, despite them being open. A picture formed in his mind, his lungs against a black background. They began to shrivel up, down to the thickness of a leaf. His breathing shallowed and began to quicken. George ran over to his side and placed a hand on Dream's waist. Dream could only feel where George touched him. The rest of his body ceased to exist. Another hand landed on his wrists, he hadn't even realized that his hands were tucked up to his chest. George attempted to relax his hands down to his side, but they shot back into position._ _

____

__"Dream?" George grabbed his hand._ _

____

__No answer. Panic began to build up inside Dream. Tears slipped from his eyes. Sapnap had finally turned his attention away from Stranger Things and focused on the problem at hand._ _

____

__"Is he okay?"_ _

____

__"No, Sapnap," George snapped, obviously scared._ _

____

__"Should I turn off Stranger Things?" Sapnap tried to be helpful but failed miserably._ _

__George sighed and rolled his eyes, "can you just go get him some water?"_ _

____

__Sapnap made his way upstairs to the fridge while George stayed with the tripping idiot._ _

____

__"Dream, just breathe, you're okay. Do you know where you are?" George tried his best to speak calmly._ _

____

__"Sapnap." He replied breathlessly._ _

____

__"Yes, good, we're at Sapnap's. You're okay, I'm right here."_ _

____

__"I can't... feel my... my body." Dream managed through tears._ _

____

__"Okay," George moved his hand to Dream's calf, "can you feel that?" Dream nodded. "What about this?" He moved his hand to Dream's waist. Dream nodded again. "This?" He placed his hand on Dream's shoulder._ _

____

__"Only your h-hand."_ _

____

__"You can only feel my hand?" George drew small circles on Dream's shoulder. Dream nodded helplessly. Sapnap returned with a few bottles of water and sat beside George._ _

____

__"Should I call an ambulance?" Sapnap actually sounded worried._ _

____

__Dream shook his head aggressively. "No, but I think he might puke, grab a trash barrel." George instructed, taking his hand off Dream's shoulder._ _

____

__"Don't leave." Dream whimpered._ _

____

__"I'm not going anywhere, see? I'm right here Dream, You're okay." He quickly returned his touch. It seemed to calm Dream the slightest bit. "Can you drink some water?"_ _

____

__Dream nodded and attempted to sit up. George held him up as he shakily lifted the bottle to his lips. Using all the strength he had left, Dream took a few sips before nearly dropping the bottle. Luckily, George caught his arm and capped the bottle, putting it at the foot of the couch. Sapnap slid a trash barrel next to the couch, under Dream's face._ _

____

__"You should try to rest, Dream." Sapnap said softly._ _

____

__"Stay with me, George." Dream breathed, no longer crying._ _

____

__George gently climbed over Dream and positioned himself against the back of the cushions. He draped on arm over Dream's waist, wrapping him in a comforting embrace. Dream laid his head on the armrest and closed his eyes, though he couldn't see anyways. Seconds later, all the colors of the rainbow swirled in Dream's mind, he felt like he was on the ride, Zero Gravity. Nausea twisted in his stomach, causing him to sit up, over the barrel Sapnap had strategically placed. George sat up with him and immediately began gathering his wavy blonde hair in a fist. He continued to swipe shorter pieces out of Dream's face as he threw up everything in his stomach. Once it subsided, Dream took a sip of water and laid back down._ _

____

__"Feel better?" George ran his fingers through his hair as he laid back down with him. Dream nodded and hummed. He quickly fell asleep, curled up in George's arms._ _

____

__=============_ _

____

__The next morning, Dream and George were awoken by Dream's phone alarm. He had forgotten he had to work in the morning... shit. He immediately reached for the bottle of water and finished it. Groggy, he stood up, having to catch his balance before taking a few steps. He still felt out of it._ _

____

__"You gonna be alright?" George chuckled sleepily._ _

____

__"Yeah, I'll be fine," his voice scratched his dry throat, "sorry about that."_ _

____

__"Happens to the best of us, don't worry about it." Sapnap spoke from the other couch._ _

____

__Dream got dressed and walked across the street to his job. He was opening today, it was nine in the morning. The first thing he did was open the windows and turn on the fan, a failed attempt to air out the sweaty, metallic kitchen. July was ruthless in there. He ambled over to the fridge and took out a purple gatorade, thank god for the employee freebies._ _

____

__A few hours later, when the beach club was more busy, Sapnap and George paid Dream a visit._ _

____

__"How we feeling?" Sapnap laughed teasingly._ _

____

__All Dream could do was groan and roll his eyes, but not without a grin tugging at his lips._ _

____


	2. Midnight Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George isn't used to Florida's aggressive weather, in fact, it terrifies him. The night storms are even worse, in his opinion, but Dream is always there to protect him.

George slept lightly in his bed, curled gently on his right side. Despite being together, Dream and George normally rested in their own rooms. They were still new to the whole "living together" thing as George had moved to Florida only a few weeks ago. His phone rested next to him, face up on the charger. The bright screen lit up his face from a notification. Disturbed from his peaceful slumber, he swung an arm over to check it. The clock read 11:45pm. His eyes stung as they drifted down to the words printed across the phone.

_Severe Weather Alert_

__

_Severe Thunderstorm Warning in effect for Orlando, FL until Wednesday, 1:00AM EST. Source: U.S. National Weather Service ___

____

__His stomach dropped as he slid the notification open to read more. He hated the alerts, they always felt so doomsday-like, but his fingers could not stop him from knowing more._ _

____

___AT 11:45PM EST...NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE DOPPLER RADAR INDICATED A LINE OF SEVERE THUNDERSTORMS CAPABLE OF PRODUCING DAMAGING WINDS AND QUARTER SIZED HAIL. SEEK SHELTER- ____ _

______ _ _

____He clicked his phone off and pushed it away from him, face down. He rolled over onto his left side, dragging the blankets up to his neck. The anticipation of the first flash, the first crash of thunder, it ate away at him. It was inevitable, he knew that, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But he couldn't sleep, knowing what was to come. The thunderstorms back in the UK weren't nearly as hostile, he learned that during his first week in Florida._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____George breathed heavily as the seconds ticked by; they felt like hours. His heart raced though he attempted to keep himself composed for the time being. A low rumble came from the distance, freezing George in place. He felt so weak, immobile because of a noise. Rain pattered against the window to his back, and another crack echoed through his ears, louder than the first. He tried to convince himself, he was safe, he was fine, he was inside and nothing could touch him. That's when a flash of light flooded towards him through the drawn curtains, extending its sharp claws out to brush his exposed skin. Immediately, he threw the covers over his head and slammed his eyes shut, bracing for the following boom of thunder. He could feel it in his chest, sending ice through his spine._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"It's just a noise, it's just light." He whispered breathlessly to himself._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____A few more lightning bolts attempted to strike him, each followed by a clap of thunder increasing in intensity. He considered going to Dream's room, but didn't want to burden him with his childish fear. George trembled beneath his sheets, longing for the storm to end. His room was flooded by light once more, accompanied by a roar so powerful, it shook every inch of the house. George jumped and his breathing hitched, he didn't feel safe anymore. He waited for the next event, equally as deafening as the previous, before sailing out of his bed and down the hall towards Dream's room. He was racing Mother Nature herself, seeking to escape her grasp. He opened Dream's door, and as if on queue, she laughed at him. George winced as Dream looked over to him._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"George? You okay?" Dream asked, concerned for his boyfriend._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____George shook his head, tensely anticipating the next strike, "Can I...?"_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"Of course, hun, come here." He sensed George's hesitancy and spoke sweetly._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____As George made his way over, the crash came, causing him to shrivel into himself. A small whimper escaped from his lips as he climbed in next to Dream. Dream wrapped his arms around him as George laid his head on his chest._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"You're alright, just some thunder." Dream breathed calmly._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"I know, I just-" He was cut off by the explosion of the sky. His knuckles turned white as they clung onto Dream's shirt. He buried his face into the crook of Dream's neck, now shaking in his arms._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____Dream slid his hand up to George's hair and ran his fingers through it softly, "Oh Georgie, it's okay. You're safe, I'm right here."_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____As another flash of lightning illuminated the room, Dream squeezed his arms firmly around his boyfriend's petrified body. He could feel George tense up, awaiting the drum of thunder. Sure enough, it came a few moments later. Dream whispered sweet nothings into his ear, reassuring him that he was free from any harm. He pulled the covers over George's shoulder, sinking further into the bed._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____The rain poured and the wind howled. Dream didn't mind thunderstorms one bit, though storms like this were hard to sleep through for any person. He had grown up with them and became desensitized to the severity, seeing how common the passing disturbance was. Slowly but surely, the thunder would quiet down, and the lightning would become less frequent. Soon they would be surrounded by a comforting darkness, and able to rest once again._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"Do you wanna play a game?" Dream murmured._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"A game?" George lightly picked up his head, only to throw it back down at the next rumble._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"My mom taught me a thunderstorm game when I was little. It helped to calm me down before I started liking them."_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____George hummed in interest into Dream's chest, adjusting himself to lay more openly._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"Okay, when a flash of lightning comes you start counting the seconds that pass by. Then you stop when you hear thunder. Do you wanna try?"_ _ _ _

______ _ _

____He rubbed his face in a 'yes' motion against Dream, not wanting to lift his head. He forced his eyes to stay open until the next flash moments later._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"One... two..-" Thunder crashed outside, making George wince. Dream chuckled gently and held him tighter._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"2 seconds, so that means it's 2 miles away. Try it again." He encouraged sweetly._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"One... two... three-" His voiced wavered as he counted, still unsure of impending cladder.____

_____ _

___"3 miles, see? It's moving away." Dream cooed as he slid his hand over to cover George's. He could feel George loosen his grip as the warmth of Dream's palm radiated through his body. He traced small circles on his skin before reaching over to check his phone. The time now read 12:11AM. As the screen faded to dark, another strike brightened the room. Dream noticed how George's breathing shifted, steadily in and out, in time with the ticking seconds. He was counting in his head, Dream realized, and a smile tugged at his lips. He set the phone down beside him and leaned his head against George's ruffled hair.___

_____ _

___Thunder rattled a few seconds later, but this time George didn't recoil. He had expected it, he was waiting for it actually, as his mind counted to five. He was safe; Dream arms protectively wrapped around him, lightly playing with the fabric that encased them. He felt guilty for bothering Dream at this hour, but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, especially not alone in his room. He should have known that Dream quietly loved being the one to comfort George, and that the time did not matter. Dream selfishly wished that George would never adjust to Florida thunderstorms, giving him an excuse to overly cuddle his boyfriend. Though, he did hate seeing him so genuinely afraid._ _ _

_____ _

___George's eyelids became heavy as the storm faded in the distance, he wasn't planning on leaving that spot anyways. His body relaxed into Dream, his fingers releasing his shirt and coming to rest against his heart. The game had eased his mind, changing the thunder and lightning from seemingly unpredictable to systematic, meaningful. A final faint light shone through the window and George counted himself to sleep._ _ _

_____ _

___"I love you, George." Dream whispered, placing a gentle kiss on George's forehead before drifting off himself._ _ _


	3. Water Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge-jumping, one of the most fun summer activities with friends. George and Sapnap decide to take Dream, forgetting his fear of heights.
> 
> (I'm basing this off of my experiences at Jaws Bridge on MV if any of you have been lol its a great time)

August, arguably the hottest month of the year in America. The boys had decided to take a ferry ride over to the island for the day. It was a small island, with only a few major towns. Tourists flocked to it in the summer weather, escaping the heat on its endless, soft beaches. Turquoise waves rolled onto their dunes and seemed to extend past the horizon. One road reached from the north side down the east to its south. On the way, small bridges cross over rivers formed by the shifting tides. Short, rock jetties lined the inlets, funneling in the cool ocean water.

As the bus rose down the street, the marsh to its right and ocean to its left, Sapnap, Dream, and George gazed quietly out the window. Four dollars and 15 minutes later, the bus pulled off to its designated side and stopped to let out eager tourists. Salty wind played with their hair as they stepped off, uttering thank you's to the driver. They walked ahead on the right side of the bridge, sand grinding against the concrete as they stepped. The bridge widened on both sides, 2 benches to their right that over looked the marsh, and a wooden railing to their left. That railing was lined with people of all ages, parents with their young kids, teens in large groups.

As they crossed the street, cheers were paired with the sound of bodies plunging into the water below. Laughs and encouragements fill the air around them. The boys continued past the crowd to a small cove on the beach next to the outlet. Sapnap was the first to drop his stuff and remove excess clothes. He had been hyping up the bridge for the entire trip, as its a main feature for many visitors. Dream and George followed after, leaving their shoes, shirts, and backpacks at the mercy of the public. They had nothing to worry about though, Jaws bridge had a certain charm to it where everyone was suddenly friends with everyone.

Sapnap ran ahead and was the first to the rail out of their group. They found a spot near the middle, a group of teens to their left, and parents to their right. As Sapnap scaled the wooden rungs, the teens to their left took turns throwing trick after trick, backflips, fulls, diving; you name it, they were doing it. Sapnap pulled himself to his feet, his toes hanging just over the edge. He turned back to meet George and Dream as they stepped up next to him, still on the solid platform. The eyes of a few onlookers fell to Sapnap as he stood backwards on the railing.

"You guys gonna jump?" He smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah, you go first though." George peaked over the railing.

Dream stood wearily a few feet from the railing, his body wanted to, but his mind said the opposite.

"Alright, see ya!" Sapnap cheered and without turning around, threw his head back. His body slowly flipped to feet first, just before disappearing into the current below. He popped back up a few seconds later, shaking the hair out of his face with a laugh. "Come on, Georgie!" He shouted up before swimming to the jetty. The current gradually pulled him out, but only by a few meters before he reached the rocks.

George clambered up to the top and turned back to Dream. His arms were crossed over his stomach and his eyes were pinned on the water 15 feet below them.

"You coming, Dream?" George offered a smile.

"Y-Yeah." Dream said, attempting to fake his confidence. He stepped to the railing, wrapping his fingers around it as he peaked over. His knuckles turned white as his brain processed the distance. His stomach churned at the thought of falling and his heart began to race.

"Then get up here!" George laughed, no longer hiding his excitement to be jumping. He too was eager for this part of the trip, though he'd never let Sapnap have the satisfaction of him enjoying something that was his idea.

"Uh, you go first. Show me how it's done." Dream said with a small smirk.

"If you insist." George returned the grin and threw his head back. He fell gracefully through the air, wind rushing past him as he flipped. His feet pierced the water and he disappeared into a wash of white.

"Yeah George!" Sapnap cheered from the beach, along with some other watchers. George surfaced and began swimming to land, occasionally looking over to watch others take the jump.

Dream was left with his thoughts, alone on the edge of the bridge. The teens around him continued their stunts like it was nothing. Kids to his left dropped down to their treading parents. He felt so stupid, afraid of a jump that kids half his age completed without a second thought. He pushed himself to climb on top of the railing. Once on his feet, his legs began to shake and his head started to spin. He quickly hopped back down to the safety of the platform and took a deep breath. Sapnap and George would be back up soon, he would wait for them.

"Pretty high, isn't it?" A voice came from his left side. A teen stood in a similar position, hands on the rail, looking down at the ocean.

"Yeah, not too sure about it." Dream tried to laugh off the embarrassment of being noticed. It was hard not to be, especially after both his friends threw backflips on their first jumps.

"I don't blame ya, it can be scary. It's not as bad as you think though, just gotta get past the first jump." The teen smiled, offering some reassurance. They hopped effortlessly to the top of the railing and turned back to Dream. "If you jump right now, I'll throw a trick I've never tried. Both get over our fears?"

All Dream could do was laugh nervously at the teen's confidence, "I'm just gonna wait for my buddies to get back up. Thanks though."

"Alright, suit yourself." They smiled and pushed off. The teen twisted halfway through the flip, and now faced outward as they landed cleanly. Obviously, they had done that trick plenty of times.

A few moments later, George and Sapnap returned to Dream's side, laughing and cheering for other jumpers as they walked. Without hesitation, Sapnap pulled himself back up.

"I wanna try a half." He grinned mischievously.

"Sapnap, have you even done one before?" Dream laughed.

"No, but that's the fun of it!" And with that, he sent himself falling over his shoulders, attempting to twist on the way down. His efforts came to no avail, and he landed sideways, nearly flat on his back. The sound that followed caused many others to wince and make sounds of discomfort. Sapnap let out a playful groan as he resurfaced.

"You good?" A teen called down to him, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah!" He laughed and swam off.

Once the boys stopped cackling at their friend's misfortune, George hoisted himself up.

"You gonna jump or what?" He asked, eyeing Dream's uncertain body language.

"I want to..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh my god, you're scared of heights! I forgot!" George's voice was slightly aching yet kind. Dream slowly nodded his head and looked up to George with wishful eyes. He didn't want to be afraid, but he was.

George extended his hand out to his friend, "Here, jump with me."

"George," Dream sighed.

"Come on!" He reiterated his gesture, "I'll jump with you."

Slowly, Dream placed his hand in George's. It was still wet from his previous jump, but Dream found a little comfort in it as he climbed to stand next to George. His eyes immediately glared down at the water below. It was so clear that he could make out the sand and seaweed at the bottom. His legs were already shaking, and his breathing was labored.

"Don't look down, look at me." George instructed, squeezing his hand a little tighter. Dream's eyes quickly met his, and he could see the panic behind them. "You're not gonna hit bottom, if that's what you're worried about." George said softly in an attempt to calm the trembling man beside him. "You'll be fine, just don't hesitate. I'm gonna count down from three, okay?"

"Okay." Dream said weakly, using all his energy to not look at his fate.

"Alright, keep looking at me, ready? One.."

Dream swallowed hard, pushing every emotion down to his stomach.

"Two.."

"THREE!" George cheered, pushing himself off the ledge. Dream did as he was told, he didn't think, he just jumped. He held his breath as soon as his feet left the wood. His hand gripped George's as they fell beside each other. The wind was deafening, he couldn't hear the teen he had talk to earlier cheering for him, along with other people who had watched the event unfold. His stomach was in his throat, like it was falling at a different speed, and his eyes were screwed shut. Their feet hit the water milliseconds apart and Dream didn't let go of George's hand. The contrasting temperature shocked his body awake. They bobbed to the surface and Dream gasped for air. George began laughing hysterically.

"See? I told you you'd be okay!"

"Let's go Dream!" Sapnap shouted from the beach.

Dream took a minute to orient himself as the current began to sweep them outwards. Once reality set in that he was in fact alive and completely fine, his laugh was filled with joy.

"Come on! We gotta swim to the shore." George tried to swing his arm over to paddle back but was restrained by Dream's grasp. "You gotta let go to swim!" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Dream relaxed and followed his friend's lead back to the jetty.

George flipped onto his back and continued swimming, "You know, you can hold my hand again once we get on land, if you really want too." He winked, his confidence soaring.

Dream was initially caught off guard by the comment, but quickly grinned and hurried to catch his friend. His feet struggled to grip the slimy, seaweed-covered rocks as they met Sapnap. George was up first and reached out to give Dream a hand up. Dream didn't let go after that.

"Wanna go again?" George blushed, feeling the coolness of Dream's palm against his.

Dream nodded and the three boys made their way back up the the bridge. A wave of relief crashed over Dream, after all, the kid was right; just gotta get past the first jump.


End file.
